


Everybody has to be good at something

by Varika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varika/pseuds/Varika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is bored...and Draco is strangly friendly...time to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody has to be good at something

**Author's Note:**

> I've never considered writing something for this pairing...but I woke up today with this story in my head...sooo...it is completely atypical for me and - as my beta put it - almost fluff, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless
> 
> Of course, characters aren't mine - just borrowed

Everybody has to be good at something

His lips were cool and surprisingly soft. And he was a very good kisser. Hermione smiled to herself. Well, apparently everybody had to be good at something – even Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought that it was this that he excelled in? But then again, who would have thought at the beginning of this evening that she would find herself in a supply closet having it on with Draco Malfoy, of all people?

 

The evening had started off normal enough. After making the rounds Ron had gone of with Seamus and Dean, talking Quidditch and enjoying free drinks at the bar. She hadn’t been thrilled – it was their first evening out that wasn’t a family gathering in over a year and she felt a bit abandoned. It didn’t help either that Harry and Ginny were passed on from one ministry official to the next. But that would have been expected at an event like this. The boy-who-lived was the main attraction at any gala or party these days. Not that he didn’t deserve the attention – he had defeated Voldemort after all – but he didn’t have a minute to himself or for his friends anymore.  
So she wandered around on her own for a bit, looking at the paintings that Carlson and other renowned artists of the wizard community had donated for the new Hogwarts entrance hall. Slightly bored she turned around to grab a glass of champagne from one of the circling waiters’ trays when she came face to face with the bane of her Hogwarts existence.

“Granger – I have to say you certainly don’t look as shabby anymore as you did in school.”

Comforting to know that some things never changed. Malfoy was still the same old arrogant brat he had been before the war. But she had to admit he had grown up quite a bit in the two years since she had last seen him. He wasn’t as gangly as he had been and looked quite handsome in his dark grey dress robes and the emerald green tie.

“Ach Draco – and I see you are still as charmingly Slytherin as you were in school.”

She bolstered herself for one of his snotty remarks but surprisingly he just smiled at her. Gripping two champagne flutes from a tray he handed her one and with a slight toast turned and walked away. Slightly stunned she took a sip from her drink. That was new… Draco Malfoy down after one insult. And the smile had looked genuine and almost attractive. If you didn’t know him, that was.  
She only noticed that she was still staring after him when he turned and his eyes met hers again. And again that strangely open smile…she felt herself blush and turned around quickly to fain interest in the painting of two centaurs on the wall in front of her. She mentally hit herself. Even now, Malfoy had the ability to make her feel insecure – although in a very different way than before.

As the evening wore on she did a lot of catching up with other people from school and even had a few cherished moments with Harry who had finally slipped out of the claws of his admirers. At some point she settled in next to Ron at the bar – but he and his friends were way down the road of one scotch too many and so she tuned out the conversation about Dean’s fascination with muggle beverages and just watched the crowd for a while. Even though the parties had gotten less frequent over the last year – the euphoria over Voldemort’s defeat slowly wearing off – everybody still enjoyed occasions like this. And who could blame them, celebrating something like the complete restoration of Hogwarts, with all the funerals and honouring of the dead ceremonies they had to go to? Untainted fun was still hard to come by these days.  
Lost in thought, she suddenly had the feeling of being watched. She let her gaze wander around the room and finally caught the eyes that were staring at her. Silver grey…great. And he didn’t even have the modesty to look away. He just smiled at her again. After a few more moments holding her eyes he turned and left the room through a door at the back. And she stood there, confused again. What was it with him and those smiles tonight? Had he nothing better to do then to annoy her? With a final glance at Ron she started to make her way through the crowd in the direction of the door. She would find out what was going on here – she didn’t have anything better to do anyway. When she passed through the door she found herself in one of the corridors leading to the kitchens. Draco was nowhere to be seen but the best bet was that he had gone to get a late night snack so she followed the corridor to the right and around the corner. And there he was, probed up against the wall, eyes closed. They slit open when she approached though and found hers instantly. When she was almost at his side she took a deep breath, calming herself.

“So, what is your game Draco? What’s with all the smiling and staring?”  
“It’s called being friendly Granger. I was bored and I thought I give it a try. And it works like a charm apparently.”  
“I have no idea why you’re doing this, but if you think…”  
“Relax – no ulterior motives, just pure boredom. But it’s interesting to see that I can still rattle your cage like this. Why is that Granger? I thought no hard feelings and all that post-war nonsense…”

Hermione swallowed hard. He had a point. What was she even doing here? Yelling at Draco, accusing him of…whatever she was accusing him of. Following him around – she should be above this.

“I think you’re just as bored as I am. With Potter off with his groupies and your weasel trying to drown himself in cheap whisky, the last member of the famous ménage-a-trois is left to herself. So you do what you do best…investigate. Even if it is something so mundane as someone smiling at you. Weasley should be more careful…you might not come back to him after one of these trips.”  
“Is that a threat Malfoy?”  
“No, that is a compliment.”  
“You have a very strange way of complimenting someone.”  
“What did you expect? Slytherin, remember?”

He quirked and eyebrow questionably and she just had to laugh at that. This whole conversation was completely ludicrous…but strangely enough it was kind of fun too.

“So why did you pick me for your ‘being friendly’ experiment? There are certainly people who have less of a history of hexing you.”  
“Maybe I like the danger? And I already told you that you look stunning tonight.”  
“Not exactly – if I remember correctly you said I didn’t look that shabby anymore.”  
“I wouldn’t insult you with too blatant a compliment now, would I? I’m not a Hufflepuff, you know.”  
“No, you are a snake through and through…”  
“Exactly.”

And when his eyes caught hers again she couldn’t look away. They were practically mesmerizing…So she didn’t move away when he pushed himself off the wall and leaned over, brushing his finger slightly over her cheek. Running them down her neck and arm he finally let them come to rest on her hip, drawing slow circles with his thumb. The feel of his breath on her face finally broke the spell and she took a step back, breaking the contact.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this Draco.”

He looked at her for a moment, then took a few steps down the corridor and opened a door to one of the storage closets.

“No, probably not. But you shouldn’t have to spend all evening by yourself because Weasley is too occupied with his drinking buddies now, should you?”

That was maybe the lamest pick-up line in all history – muggle and wizarding – but somehow she just wanted to give into his weird charm and be irresponsible for once. She always did the right thing and under normal circumstances she would never consider following Draco into that closet. But Ron had been really inattentive the last couple of weeks and Malfoy’s attention was kind of flattering…So she walked over and through the door he was holding open for her.

 

And that’s how she found herself pressed against a closet door with Draco’s tongue playing with hers and his hands slowly freeing her breasts from the confines of her dress. He leaned down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, circling it with his tongue, sucking at it lightly. When she felt the hand that was not holding her breast snaking up her inner thigh she let out a low moan. He really knew what he was doing. A moment later he reached his goal and his fingers slipped into her underwear, bunching her dress up around her thighs. Stroking her lightly he parted her lips and slipped one finger inside, sliding it up and down slowly. He released her nipple and kissed her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He started to thrust his finger in and out, synchronizing the rhythm with that of his tongue. Hermione enjoyed his attentions but letting him do all the work seemed kind of unfair, so she brought her hands up to unclasp his robes and shove them out of the way. When she went for the buttons of his pants she could feel his erection pressing hard against them. She stroked over the outlines for a moment, enjoying the hitch in his breath before opening the buttons and freeing Draco’s hard on from trousers and briefs. Holding it in her hands the snake comment from earlier came to her mind again and she couldn’t help but let out a little giggle against Draco’s mouth. It came out more as a moan though because Draco picked that exact moment to rub his thumb over her clit, letting her knees almost buckle. Breaking the kiss he leaned down again, this time lapping at the other nipple. She tried to stroke him in something resembling a rhythm but his hands and mouth proved too distracting. And so she let her head roll against the door behind her, enjoying his ministrations, only squeezing his cock occasionally. He fingered her for a few minutes, slowly driving her closer and closer to the edge. When he circled her clit again and again she thought a silencing charm would have been wise because it was getting really hard to keep the moans and whimpers down. Finally he released her breast and withdrew his fingers to turn her around so she could lean against the wall probed up on her elbows. Shoving her gown up over her ass and her slip down her legs he pressed himself against her, rubbing his cock between her cheeks. He heard him mumble a few incantations – protection, lubrication, contraception; her well-trained mind helpfully supplied. He was thorough, she had to admire that. Or she would have but now he was thrusting slowly into her and it all became not that important. He felt good, long and hard, and his thrusts were controlled but forceful – just the way she liked it. He brought one arm up across her chest to pull her against him. Pressing her to his chest his fingers found her nipple again and started to pinch it slightly. When his other hand wandered back between her legs to renew his efforts of driving her insane she fisted one of her hands into his hair and, craning her neck, pulled him into an aggressive kiss to prevent herself from crying out. After a few minutes of rocking slowly his thrusts became faster and harder, shoving her onto his fingers each time. She was panting hard, feeling herself coming closer with each thrust of his cock, each flick of his thumb. And when he started trailing his teeth down her neck, nipping at it, careful not to leave any marks but with enough pressure to send shivers down her spine she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Biting into her own hand she came, pressing down on him, convulsing around him. He stroked her through it, waiting for her to calm down a bit before freeing his fingers. Taking hold of her hips he started to pound into her fast and hard, clearly nearing completion himself. He might be good at this, really fucking amazing actually, but she wasn’t a blushing virgin anymore either so Hermione started to reciprocate in her own way. Anticipating his thrusts she clenched her muscles around him every time he slid into her, gripping him tight. And surely enough, a few thrusts later she felt him tense and with a low strangled moan he came deep inside of her.  
After catching his breath he slipped out of her and they both started doing up their clothes again, scourgifying as they went. When they were done, Draco held his ear to the door, listening intently, before opening it. Letting her pass he closed the door behind them, trying to be quiet about it. Then the absurdity of it all hit her – two war enemies having sex in a Hogwarts supply closet trying to be inconspicuous afterwards. At its reopening ceremony… strangely fitting in a way.  
She started to make her way in the general direction of the party again.

“You know…”

Turning her head she found his eyes again.

“…you are really not as ferrety anymore as you were at school.”


End file.
